Siempre
by Lenore's Tears
Summary: "Así como la hoja que nace verde del árbol y desciende de la rama cuando el invierno se acerca, así asimilaban las superpoderosas el mirar a su padre en cama" [El año de la abundancia]


Buena luna mis queridos lectores, aquí las estrellas resplandecen con fuerza (mentira, hay contaminación lumínica). Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, por fin pude conseguir internet y apenas se me es posible subir este one-shot. No lo he revisado, así que me disculpo por los errores que vayan a encontrar.

Enjoy!

**Junio:** One-Shot

**Temática:** Padres

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes de esta caricatura no me pertenecen, denle la gloria a nuestro querido Craig.

* * *

**Siempre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silencio, simplemente había silencio.

El cómo, no se sabe, el por qué, se mencionaría después. Lo único que se mueve intangible, por esa habitación de paredes blancas adornadas con un televisor de pequeño tamaño, ventanales gigantes que mostraban desde una altura considerable la ciudad y un mueble que al principio daba una imagen de comodidad, pero que luego de pasar varias noches en éste se convirtió en todo lo contrario; solamente es el silencio. Una carencia de ruido que hacía más fuertes así como pesimistas los pensamientos de quienes se encontraban ahí.

Blossom analizaba con cautela las reacciones de sus hermanas, ella se había informado antes cuando habló con el doctor, por lo cual se limitaba a observar como sus consanguíneas trataban de asimilar la noticia de la mejor manera. No obstante, era fácil de leer el dolor que atacaba sin escrúpulos sus seres, ya que Buttercup temblaba y Bubbles lloraba sin emitir sonido alguno, simplemente lágrimas cayendo por sus normalmente brillantes pero opacos en ese momento, ojos azules.

La pelirroja dirigió la vista a aquel que posado en la cama, también escudriñaba las acciones inconscientes de sus tres creaciones, sus hijas, pues ella estaba igual o en peores condiciones que sus familiares.

El profesor estaba muriendo... Y no, no lo decía por el hecho de verlo postrado con evidente debilidad, sin color en su piel y delgadez extrema; lo decía porque lo escuchó del castaño médico minutos antes de ingresar a la habitación, lo oyó otra vez cuando se los comentó a las féminas que aguardaban preocupadas allí. Para Utonio no era sorpresa, él lo intuía; y lo intuía porque la muerte con anticipación, con leves pistas, le fue mostrando su fin.

Inició con debilidad muscular y fatiga, luego inesperados sangrados y moretones, así como infecciones leves. El varón del hogar dejó de comer bien y casi ya no se levantaba a hacer nuevos experimentos, cada síntoma lo ponía peor, fueron por urgencias varias veces pero siempre era lo mismo, nada grave y reposo constante.

Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era el mencionar referencias literarias o de películas que les gustarán mucho, porque pasaban tardes enteras mirando filmes y memorizando diálogos para abarcar una charla divertida que sin querer, a veces, terminaba siendo analítica. De esa manera compartían sus días de descanso, de experimentos fallidos, labores de heroínas y trabajos universitarios. Esa tormentosa tarde de risa así como paz, abarcó a la mente de las chicas con varias preguntas, ¿cómo era posible que en aquel espacio donde compartían la cena y referencias cinematográficas, el Profesor se desplomara súbitamente? ¿Cómo es que se enterarían después que los malestares e infecciones iban más allá y un mal inmenso se había apoderado de su cuerpo?

Sería egoísta decir quien estuvo más con él o quién se empeñó en cuidarlo como era necesario, pues las tres pusieron de su parte, de organizar sus tiempos y acompañarlo en lo que más pudieran. Noches en vela, poca comida, cansancio excesivo, lloradas matutinas, todo esos sentimientos las han seguido desde que la noticia llegó a sus oídos.

Eran diferentes, eso quedaba claro, pero cada quien llevaba un luto anticipado sin desaprovechar la fugacidad del limitado tiempo que les quedaba. Blossom solía leerle, llevarle miles de historias de todo tipo, Bubbles siempre jugaba con él juegos de mesa, ajedrez era su favorito pues le ayudaba a seguir entrenando el cerebro, Buttercup le hablaba de política y los acontecimientos que se vivían día a día en Townsville, en el mundo; porque habían pasado bastantes lunas desde la última vez que el profesor salió del hospital.

Bubbles lloraba a su lado y lo abraza pidiéndole inútilmente que no se vaya, Blossom le sonreía y trataba de mostrarle que era un ciclo natural de la vida, Buttercup no hablaba de ello, por lo que se convencía de la misma pantomima cada amanecer.

¿Estaba mal en pensar en detener su agonía? ¿Podrían entonces los dioses existentes culparlas por la mínima idea de preferir ver su descenso antes que la mueca de sufrimiento por el dolor físico en los momentos que buscaban sanarlo?. Utonio de era fuerte, las personas no niegan su valor para afrontar situaciones limitantes; no obstante, la realidad es que nadie podría explicar con sumo detalle la lacerante sensación de contemplar a quien amas muriendo, consumiéndose vitalmente y psicológicamente en la silenciosa angustia de una enfermedad que no tenía cura. Así como la hoja que nace verde del árbol y desciende de la rama cuando el invierno se acerca, así asimilaban las superpoderosas el mirar a su padre en cama.

—Jamás imaginé que terminaría así—dijo la mediana suavemente rompiendo el silencio.

Los seis pares de ojos la miraron con desosiego, con dolor y cariño.

—_**¿Terminar? Esto no ha terminado; l**__**a muerte es sólo otro sendero, que recorreremos todos. El velo gris de este mundo se levanta y todo se convierte en plateado cristal. Es entonces, cuando se ve la blanca orilla. Y más allá, la inmensa campiña verde, tendida ante un fugaz amanecer***_—. Proliferó la rubia, que como siempre quería dar esperanza entretanto quitaba con sus pulgares el vestigio de su llanto.

Recibió leves carcajadas por parte de los presentes ante la afirmación literaria.

—No suena nada mal—respondió Utonio con una débil sonrisa—no obstante, para un hombre de ciencia como yo, es difícil creer en suposiciones fantásticas.

—Para ser un hombre de ciencia, no tuvo límites al crear a la niñita perfecta y henos aquí…

—Mi más grande creación—interrumpió el hombre a la ojiazul con mucho orgullo.

Una mueca se formó en el rostro de las jóvenes, una leve subida de las comisuras de sus labios que se pudo interpretar como una sonrisa, pero que detrás de ella solo había pena y turbación por la inminente perdida.

—¿Creen que en serio haya algo más allá de este parámetro?—preguntó Blossom, pensando en los imaginarios escenarios de ésta incógnita universal.

—Blossom no creo que sea momento…—afirmó Buttercup queriendo no tocar el tema, no ahí con el profesor presente.

—Claro que lo es—declaró Utonio frágilmente—La muerte dejó de ser un tabú hace tiempo, el hablar de nuestro "final" no tiene nada de malo, menos cuando estamos a punto de partir de este campo terrenal—. Siguió el hombre expresando cada palabra como si fuera una aventura épica, con voz suave—El ser humano ha tratado por miles de años averiguar qué hay detrás de la muerte, si existencia inmortal o la nada misma, si liberación del alma o el fin de ella, si el existir es el único propósito absurdo de la vida para finiquitar en ésta.

—¿No tiene miedo profesor? Digo… para cada uno de nosotros siempre existirá el temor a lo que hay luego del descenso mortal—expresó la mayor de las hermanas con duda, pero consciente que evadir el tópico no le quitaría la aflicción de su pecho.

—Oh no tengo miedo, ya no. El pánico sobre esto se ha venido dando gracias a las ideas que implementó la religión hace varios siglos atrás para condicionar la conducta humana. A lo desconocido e inentendible para nuestra razón. Mis niñas, lo que en realidad siento es curiosidad—. Expuso el mayor, pero al ver la cara de confusión de sus dos hijas restantes, dijo—pero es normal sentir pavor y cuestionarse. Ninguna verdad es en serio la realidad y ninguna mentira es del todo falsa. Cualquier cosa puede darse después de la muerte, solo que en esta dimensión no se ha comprobado nada aún.

—¿Qué pasó con el hombre de ciencia?—se burló Buttercup.

Las risas con sigilo volvieron al lugar.

—Al final, creo que quienes padecen la muerte verdaderamente somos nosotros, los que continuamos en estos cuerpos, extrañamos la ausencia y sufrimos con los recuerdos—manifestó la mayor de las tres con indulgencia.

—Solo si tenemos en mente las reminiscencias feas, no son imborrables, pero podemos evitar que predominen en nuestra consciencia—alegó Bubbles menguando el pensamiento de la chica de ojos rosas.

—Si existe vida más allá…—intervino la pelinegra con voz neutra, estoica, sin afán de mostrar la desesperación que se abarcaba a través de ella por la inapilable partida de su creador—En verdad tendré muchos celos del soplo de la brisa en su rostro, Profesor—era la manera de la morocha de decirle cuánto lo extrañaría sin mencionar las palabra anteriores.

—Que cursi—declaró la menor de las tres con burla, sin embargo relacionando esa frase con los sentimientos que pasaban por su corazón.

—Oh, cállate ilusa.

—Lo único que me causa escalofríos y no me deja dormir, aparte de las dolencias, es que tal vez no las vuelva a ver más—dictaminó Utonio con intranquilidad, pues el pensar que se iba a separar de ellas lo hería, más que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado, más que los procesos ya inservibles para su etapa metastásica—sin embargo, espero estar con ustedes, no sé como lo afirmo después de todo lo que dije antes, pero sé que si puedo, siempre estaré con ustedes.

Y el silencio volvió a gobernar.

Blossom cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas hicieron camino a lo largo de su cara, Buttercup desvió la mirada y parpadeaba mucho para evitarlas y Bubbles comenzó a llorar de nuevo simultáneamente ponía su mano en su boca para acallar sus alaridos; porque sus pensamientos eran ruidosos en su cabeza y la desamparadora sensación aturdía sus cuerpos sin disimulo alguno. A pesar de aquello, una chispa de consolación tomo lugar en ellas; el profesor permanecería a su lado siempre que lo recordaran, siempre en sus corazones hasta que cada una diera su último suspiro.

El hombre les sonrió, abrió sus brazos como le fue posible y les indicó que se acercaran a él para confortarlas. Así fue, sin dudarlo en ningún instante, se unieron al tenue calor de su padre, al de sus respectivas hermanas y disfrutaron cada segundo que pasaba, tomándose con fuerza sin lastimar al moribundo pelinegro que a pesar de cada circunstancia siempre veló por ellas; ya sea con sus ideas radicales como Dynamo o el Prosefor superpoderoso. Se quedaron allí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, guardando el recuerdo que tal vez sería el último abrazo que compartirían con aquel que desde siempre, les brindó amor.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

En mi headcannon de las chicas, _**tengo que Bubbles es una fiel fanática y seguidora de Tolkien**_ (hasta aprendió hablar élfico y se anda estudiando toda su obra). Sí, llega a ser alguien intensa con el tema; por eso ella es quien menciona la hermosa frase subrayada en negrilla, la cual pertenece al autor ya antes nombrado. Para ser más exactos, Gandalf la dice en El Retorno del Rey cuando Pippin pregunta si era el final de sus vidas.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

.

¡Gracias por leer y buen tiempo a todos ustedes!


End file.
